Learn to be lonely
by dingrick
Summary: AU Krillin finds his the luckiest man alive. He's married and has found out that his wife is with child. But one night will change every thing that he believed in and may ruin the rest of his life. please R&R WARNING: this story is kind of depressing


**A/N I'm back with this new story! This story was actually a heath project I had to write, but I ended up changing most of it. (Like the names) This project I had to do was on mental disorders. I chose to do depression and figured that it mite make a good DBZ fic. The song that is sung for a little while is from "The Phantom of the Opera" called "All I ask of you." (S/N it's a reeeeeeaaaaaallly great movie and opera. GO SEE IT IF YOU CAN!) This is an A/U. Enjoy. **

"Krillin, Hurry it up boy, your going to be late!"

The young man was fixing his tie. "Don't worry dad!" he yelled. "I'm not going to be late on my own wedding day!"

"You never know!" his father yelled back. "I'll be in the car!"

"Ok!" He stood there fixing his collar. This would be the proudest day of his life. Krillin Chestnut was standing right in front of his mirror. He looked at it very nervously as he started to fix his collar.

Krillin was around 23 years old and was a marshal arts student. He wasn't the tallest or the handsomest guy around. In fact you mite have said the opposite. He was short, buff, bald and strangely had no nose. Any girl, who rarely looked at him, just thought he was cutie, but no one ever dreamed of dating him.

It would be a real wonder to any one who just saw him out on the street, see him with his fiancée. Her name was Juuhachi Gou. She was a tall, blonde beauty with icy baby blue eyes. She was walking time bomb too. Most men couldn't even get a word in with her, but Krillin was not like most men.

It was a real weird story on how the two met. All of Krillin's friends are marshal arts students as well. Juuhachi came in as a temporary student. Every one tried to hit on her, but she gave them the boot, literally.

The minute they came close to her they where near a hospital bed crying for there moms. Out of all the men that where only three still standing, Krillin, his best friend Goku, and a smart ass named Vegeta.

"I think I could get her to date me." Said Vegeta as he looked over at her.

"I don't know." Said Goku "I really don't think she's interested. And besides aren't you and Bulma going at it?"

"Yeah, but I won't really date her." He said in a calm voice. "I just want her to feel rejection."

"Vegeta that sucks!" said Krillin out of no were. Most of the time when Vegeta spoke he stayed quite. Vegeta gave a sharp turn.

"You keep your mouth shut pea brain!" he then turned to look at her as she just finished kicking some other guy's ass. He cracked his knuckles as said. "She won't go for a short shit like you any way."

Vegeta made his way over and said maybe a sentence. More then what any other guy said at the time. She then kicked him but he blocked. They then started to rumble. It went on for about 10 minutes. Vegeta looked as if he had it but he made on mistake.

He nearly had her to the ground, when he asked her, "So when do I pick you up?" he then winked at her.

Juuhachi then sung her foot around and broke his arm. He then hit the floor hard crying.

You could tell after all that Juuhachi was tried. She walked off the mat and got her self a towel. She was just about to walk out when Krillin said, "Whoa, what a women."

Juuhachi gave a sharp turn to him. Krillin then went white. _'Oh crap! I shouldn't have said that she's going to kick my ass!' _

"What did you say?" she asked.

Krillin could feel him-self getting whiter. He then slowly said, "A-ah I said W-whoa, what a women." He thought he offended her so he started to say he was sorry in the fastest way possible. "I didn't mean it in a bad way; I meant it in the best way possible, I just meant that you could fight very well, which not most women are able to do, but I guess that means your not like most women, BUT I mean that in the best way possible too, I mean that your very pretty and sexy and that most men would want you, but I guess you don't want that so please don't kick my ass!"

Krillin then kind of felt his face get red. Juuhachi looked at him in a weird way. She then started to walk up to him.

Every one who was still functional started to look at Krillin in a freaked out way. Every one thought poor little Krillin was going to get his ass kicked. She walked right up to Krillin. Krillin closed his eyes and turned his head getting ready for the worst. Instead she did the unthinkable.

She kissed his cheek.

Krillin's eyes then got big and his face ruby red. He turned to her as she said, "That was sweet of you to say. We should go out some time." She then walked out of the Marshal arts building.

Every one who was staring in fear was now staring with there jaws dropped. Krillin just blushed as he touched his cheek with a smile.

That was the beginning of there long relationship. They where together for about 3 years until he asked her to marry him one year ago. Today would that day. Today would be the first day of the rest of his life. He felt very nervous and excited all at once. He fixed his coat and walked down the stairs. He ran out side and went into the car to drive to the church.

-

Hours later Krillin and Juuhachi where standing at the alter table. Juuhachi leaned over to Krillin and whispered to him. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" whispered back Krillin with a little confused face.

"This is the first day of the rest of our lives!" she said happily.

He smiled back at her and said, "Our lives are going to be great, there will be no problems what so ever. Just you and I living together forever."

She gave a face of concerned. "That may not happen Krillin. You're always so positive about every thing. Things mite not go the way we hope it to go."

He didn't believe her. "I know what's going to happen. Nothing bad will ever happen to us!"

-

That day at the reception every one seemed to be having a good time. It was now time for the best man to give out his speech. Goku then stood up and was about to speak.

"Attention everyone! I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple!" Goku then turned to look at Krillin and Juuhachi. "Ever since the day these two met no one who have guessed these two would have been together. Well all of us where wrong. These two have made it through longer then any one else we have known, and I can tell they will have a long happy life ahead of them!"

Every one clapped as Juuhachi went to grab Krillin's hand. Just then you could hear the tapping of all the glasses, the wedding sign from every one for the couples to kiss. Juuhachi heard this and grabbed Krillin's face for a kiss. You could hear the whooing of the crowd as the two of them continued there kiss. After the kiss Krillin started to blush. Juuhachi then whispered to Krillin, "There's more where that came from."

As Krillin continued to blush, Goku continued his speech. Krillin really couldn't hear the rest of it because he was to busy getting lost in Juuhachi's eyes.

-

A Year After the two got married, Juuhachi found out she was pregnant. Krillin couldn't have been any happier. All his life he wanted a child. He found some one to love and now he was going to be a daddy. Life couldn't get any better, or so he thought.

She was about 6th months into the pregnancy. Krillin and Juuhachi where just sitting on the couch thinking of names to give to there new baby. Juuhachi was sitting on the couch as Krillin put his head up to her belly.

"I can feel the baby move!" said Krillin. "I think that was its foot!"

Juuhachi giggled a bit. "Come on. Let's think of a name."

"How about Krillin jr.?" said Krillin.

"What if it's a girl?" asked Juuhachi as she was rubbing her belly.

"Hmm, then Juuhachi jr.!" he said in a semi cute voice.

Juuhachi just smiled. "How about Marron if it's a girl."

Krillin's head shot up. "MARRON? Hunny are you sure you want that name?"

"Yes, it's a pretty name. Why shouldn't it be its name?"

"Because that was the name of my ex-girlfriend." He closes his eyes thinking that she would now kick his ass. Instead she kissed his cheek.

"I know." She said calmly.

"You do?" he said questionably

"Yeah." She said. "So Krillin Jr. If it's a boy and Marron if it's a girl."

"Sounds great to me Juu-chan." He then kissed her nose. He then laid his head onto her belly again and staring to sing to Juuhachi.

"_Say you'll share with me one love one life time……………"_

"Krillin!" said Juuhachi in semi soft tone. She knew what he was trying to do.

"_Let me save you from your solitude………………"_

"Krillin…………." She started to sound a little more annoyed now.

"_Say you'll need me standing here, beside you…………"_

"Krillin don't do this to me." Krillin was now face to face with her. Juuhachi's face now softened.

"_Any where you go, let me go too……………"_

"_Juuhachi, that's all I ask of you."_

He then kissed her lips and Juuhachi kissed back. After they where done Juuhachi gave Krillin a face. "You know I hate that song." Lied Juuhachi

"No you don't. You love it just as much as I do. That's way you begged me to see it on our wedding day." Said Krillin in a sly voice.

Juuhachi's cheeks started to blush a bit. "Fine, I can't hide any thing from you. I do like the fact that you changed the name to mine thought."

Krillin giggled. They then sat there on the couch watching TV while Krillin hummed the rest of the song.

-

Later that night around 10:00, just as they where about to go to bed, Juuhachi started to bend down a little bit. She looked as if she was going through some pain.

"Baby? Is some thing wrong?" asked Krillin as he walked into the room.

She then bent down grabbing her belly. "Krillin I think it's the baby……………….."

"What's wrong? What's wrong with the baby!"

"I'm-I'm going though contractions." She then gave off a face of pain. "Call the hospital!"

"Hunny! You can't be having the baby, it's too soon!" Yelled Krillin as he was running to the phone. He called the hospital. They told him it would take an hour to get there at that time of night.

"Babe it would take them an hour to get here. Can you wait that long?"

"Krillin, I don't think so! You'll just have to drive me!" She moaned a bit, "Krillin please hurry!" She then screamed in pain. With no time to lose, he then picked her up and put her in the car.

He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, speeding and running every red light possible. They got to the emergency room as fast as he could carry her. She was put on the stretcher and said to Krillin in a weak voice, "Krillin, I'm scared."

Krillin told her, "Don't worry you'll be fine. The baby will be fine! I promise!"

She then said in a weaker voice "I love you."

He was just about to say it back until she was pulled away into the ER and was then checks for problems.

Krillin was not allowed in the room yet so he stayed in the lobby. He waited in the lobby for what it felt like forever. "I can't take this crap any more!" Said Krillin as he started to walk into the ER. Some nurses came by to kick him out.

"Sir who are you looking for?" asked one of them.

"I'm looking for my wife. Her name is Juuhachi Chestnut, where is she?"

"I'm sorry sir you can't see her yet." She said calmly and as if she didn't care.

Krillin was starting to get pissed. "Why not?"

"She's just not ready yet…………………."

Krillin then uncontrollably yelled. "I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE!" he then pushed her out of the way and ran around the rooms. He looked in throw every window to see if he could see where she was. There where groups of nurses trying to get him out.

At one point he found Juuhachi's room. He yelled her name even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "JUUHACHI!"

Just after he yelled her name, the heart moderator went dead. Juuhachi was gone. As his eyes started to fill up with tears he saw the baby that had been prematurely born. It was a baby girl.

Krillin burst throw the door and cried at Juuhachi's bed side. He couldn't believe that she was dead. "Juuhachi," he cried as hard as he could "I love you baby!" he said this all in a weeping voice as best as he could. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner, but I can't do this with out you! I need you!" he then stuck his head in the bed and cried a little harder.

A Couple hours later Krillin was now standing by a new window watching his premature baby girl with tubes in her all over the place. Krillin just stood there crying. He was told that she may not last the night. They asked Krillin if he wanted a chair he said no. They asked him for a name, he gave them Marron Chestnut. Krillin stood there crying all night. He was able to give his baby girl one little kiss.

She died at 7:00 am. Krillin was still standing at the window.

-

Two Years went by and Krillin wasn't doing any better. He had been extremely depressed ever since he lost his wife and his baby on the same day. He was so depressed all he did was sit down in front of an empty TV screen and watched the time go by drinking beer. He strongly believed his life was taken away from him that day. The love of his life was gone; there was no point to living. He left that he had to learn to be lonely for the rest of his life. He often thought of suicide but never fully tried it.

Krillin stopped going to his job and ended staying home. Since he didn't work any more he lost the new home they just bought. He ended up living in an apartment that his parents paid for until he could get back up on his feet. He didn't seemed to be looking any better ether. He stopped waxing his head and let it grow out. It was now greasy and looked like a used mop. He showered when ever he felt like it, and didn't care that his health was treble.

The only thing he could ever think of was the last couple of words his wife ever said to him, "I love you." Words he could never let any one tell him again. He didn't want to hear it any more. Those words where poison to his ears.

At one point, people stopped caring for him, even his parents stopped coming by. People stopped coming by and looking after him because they where tried of his attitude. The only person who didn't stop was his best friend, Goku. If it was any one who would be there for you if you needed it, it would be Goku. Sadly though he too was starting to slowly give up on him.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Krillin! Krillin it's me Goku!" He yelled as he knocked on the door. There was no answer. Goku started to wonder on way he even bothered to knock any more because he knew the door would be unlocked. He pushed the door open as he walked in the apartment and walked in with a bag of groceries. "Hey Krillin, how are you felling today?"

Krillin just slowly turned around and glared at him.

"How can you even ask that question?" he said in a toneless voice. "What's the point of feelings, when all you feel is pain?"

Goku just picked up an apple from the bag. "Say you want some thing to eat? I got a juicy apple right here."

"No." he said toneless again as he drank his beer. "Juuhachi never ate apples so nether would I!"

"Ok then how about a banana then?" he said as he went thought his bag again. "You got to eat some thing."

"I don't GOT to do any thing." He started to say in a harsher tone.

Goku was slowly starting to get a little fed up. "Look Krillin. You need to eat. It's not healthy for you to be acting this way. Now eat."

"You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Krillin as he gave a sharp turn to Goku. "No one can any more. No since my life was taken."

"It wasn't taken. You're still living!"

"Barely! If it wasn't for me she would still be alive!" Krillin slowly started to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"If I didn't get her pregnant none of this would have happened! She would still here with me!"

"But Krillin you and her wanted a child so badly."

"I did she didn't." cried Krillin. "If I can't been so selfish we would have never been though this."

Goku was now looking at Krillin a little crazy like. _'What? That's a lie I know Juuhachi wanted a kid! She won't stop bragging about how she was so happy to have Krillin's child.' _He thought. He looked at Krillin and came up with this. _'He's now lying to him-self. I have to help him.' _

"Krillin I know how you feel, but you need to find a way to get over it………………………."

He was in mid sentence when Krillin burst out of anger. "How can you tell me that! You've never had any one close to taken away! Juuhachi and that Marron where EVERYTHING to me! They where my life! And there's not point of staying in this world with out them any more!"

Goku was just about to yell back at him until he heard what he said last. "What?"

"You heard me." Said Krillin in a dark tone. He then stood up from the couch and picked up the large kitchen knife he kept under there for when ever he had the guts to go throw with this. "I'm tried of this Goku." He said as he put the knife closer to his chest. "Wish me lucky when I'm in hell."

Just as he was about to Ram the knife through his chest, Goku ran as fast as he could to stop him. He got there in time to drag the knife from his chest, but it then became a fight for his life. Krillin was pulling the knife to him, Goku away. They got in such a fight Krillin just closed his eyes and ram the knife into the next thing he could.

Sadly it was into Goku's left arm. Goku screamed in pain as he let go of Krillin. It also cut a little bit of Krillin's wrist. He fell the to floor knees first holding his arm. Krillin opened his eyes to see he had stabbed his best friend in the arm.

It then hit him. For the first time in 2 years Krillin broke out of his "What do I care" mode.

"Oh my Kami, Goku I'm sorry! I didn't really mean to……………."

"It's ok." Smiled Goku as he was still holding his arm. "I knew or at least hopped you won't have done this on purpose."

Krillin then hit the floor. He did some thing he had not doe in years, sung.

"_Say you'll share with me one love one life time……………"_

"_Let me save me from my solitude……………….."_

"_Say you'll want me standing here beside you……………."_

Krillin then started to brake down in more tears as he struggled to sing the rest.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too………………."_

"_Juuhachi, that's all I ask of you."_

He then tried to stop crying for a couple of seconds. Goku then went and gave Krillin a hug. "Some times guys need these too." Said Goku.

After a couple minutes of crying Krillin left his apartment for the first time in at least a year to help take Goku to the hospital to look at his arm and for them to look at the cut on his wrist.

-

Four months later, Krillin was almost looking like his old self. He showered daily and kept him-self well groomed. He kept the hair but decided to brush it once In a while. He started to talk to his parents again and applied for some simple jobs. In 2 years time he almost had his whole life back together.

On the day of the anniversary of Juuhachi and Marron's passing, Krillin and Goku went to the grave site. Krillin cried as he looked over it.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Goku as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Krillin sighed "To be honest no. I don't think I'll ever be ok. I'll always be depressed, but I know that Juuhachi wants me to keep living. She won't have wanted me to live out the rest of my life the way I was. I have to keep living for her."

Goku then pat his back started to walk off to his car. Krillin then placed his flowers that he bought for her on the tomb stone. As he started to walk away he read the engraving that was put on it;

"**_Juuhachi Chestnut and baby Marron Chestnut. Taken but never forgotten." _**

He shade one last tear as he walked away to live on the rest of his life. He knew it would be hard, but he knew Juuhachi won't have it any other way. She won't want him to be lonely any more. She would have wanted him to be happy. Krillin knew that now, and he knew that was all she asked of him.

**The End **

**How was it? If any one would like to know I got an A on my project, so I really hope it was A worthy. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading my story. **


End file.
